Keeping Up with James
Keeping up with James is the twenty-fifth episode of the ninth season. Plot James is teamed with Edward to clear a path through the snow to Knapford. Edward can not go fast and James is afraid he will delay him, but cheers up when he finds he can slide at high speeds on the icy rails. James and Edward later collect coal from the coaling plant, and Edward warns James to take care on the icy rails, to no avail. James slides too fast down Gordon's Hill, loses control and derails into a snowdrift. The Fat Controller is cross and tells James he will not be able to pull the presents train, the reason why James wanted to go so fast, and gives the train to Edward. James offers to be Edward's back engine, and the Fat Controller agrees but tells him to be careful. The presents train arrives on time, and James feels proud. Characters * Edward * Henry * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Maithwaite * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Works Trivia * A deleted scene shows Thomas passing James and Edward. An alternate angle of the same scene is edited to show Thomas wearing a Day Out with Thomas face. * In Japan, this episode is called "I Keep Up with James". The Gaelic title is "Hasty James". It is called "James and the Christmas Present Train" in Denmark. * Percy's snowplow is Duck's from the sixth season story, Toby Had a Little Lamb. Goofs * The narrator says all the engines wanted to pull the presents train, but Gordon didn't seem too concerned about it. * Edward and James' snowploughs become blue and red respectively in the first scene of them in the snow. * When Edward and James pull the presents train down Gordon's Hill, James applies his brakes, but his wheels still move. * How are six trucks of presents heavy? * Brakevans should have been added to James and Edward's train. * In the first scene of James and Edward clearing snow, James' front bogie is derailed. * As the scene fades to James and Edward going up Gordon's Hill with the empty trucks, James stops. Merchandise Magazine stories * Keeping up with James Gallery File:KeepingUpwithJamesTitleCard.png|Title card File:KeepingUpwithJames1.png File:KeepingUpwithJames2.png|Maithwaite File:KeepingUpwithJames3.png File:KeepingUpwithJames4.png|All of the Engines in the Yard File:KeepingUpwithJames5.png File:KeepingUpwithJames6.png File:KeepingUpwithJames7.png File:KeepingUpwithJames8.png|Toby and Henry File:KeepingUpwithJames9.png|Emily and Gordon File:KeepingUpwithJames10.png|Percy and Thomas File:KeepingUpwithJames12.png|James and Edward File:KeepingUpwithJames11.png File:KeepingUpwithJames13.png File:KeepingUpwithJames14.png|James crossed with Edward File:KeepingUpwithJames15.png File:KeepingUpwithJames16.png File:KeepingUpwithJames17.png File:KeepingUpwithJames18.png File:KeepingUpwithJames19.png File:KeepingUpwithJames20.png|Henry File:KeepingUpwithJames21.png File:KeepingUpwithJames22.png File:KeepingUpwithJames23.png File:KeepingUpwithJames24.png File:KeepingUpwithJames25.png File:KeepingUpwithJames26.png File:KeepingUpwithJames27.png File:KeepingUpwithJames28.png|James and the school choir at Knapford File:KeepingUpwithJames29.png|The Choir singing Christmas songs File:KeepingUpwithJames30.png File:KeepingUpwithJames31.png File:KeepingUpwithJames32.png File:KeepingUpwithJames33.png File:KeepingUpwithJames34.png File:KeepingUpwithJames35.png File:KeepingUpwithJames36.png File:KeepingUpwithJames37.png|James File:KeepingUpwithJames38.png File:KeepingUpwithJames39.png File:KeepingUpwithJames40.png File:KeepingUpwithJames41.png File:KeepingUpwithJames42.png File:KeepingUpwithJames43.png File:KeepingUpwithJames44.png File:KeepingUpwithJames45.png File:KeepingUpwithJames46.png File:KeepingUpwithJames47.png File:KeepingUpwithJames48.png File:KeepingUpwithJames49.png File:KeepingUpwithJames50.png File:KeepingUpwithJames51.png File:KeepingUpwithJames52.png File:KeepingUpwithJames53.png File:KeepingUpwithJames54.png File:KeepingUpwithJames55.png File:KeepingUpwithJames56.png File:KeepingUpwithJames57.png File:KeepingUpwithJames58.png|James plunges into the snow File:KeepingUpwithJames59.png File:KeepingUpwithJames60.png File:KeepingUpwithJames61.png File:KeepingUpwithJames62.png File:KeepingUpwithJames63.png File:KeepingUpwithJames64.png File:KeepingUpwithJames65.png File:KeepingUpwithJames66.png File:KeepingUpwithJames68.png File:KeepingUpwithJames69.png File:KeepingUpwithJames70.png File:KeepingUpwithJames71.png File:KeepingUpwithJames72.png File:KeepingUpwithJames73.png File:KeepingUpwithJames74.png File:KeepingUpwithJames75.png File:KeepingUpwithJames76.png File:KeepingUpwithJames77.png File:KeepingUpwithJames78.png File:KeepingUpwithJames79.png File:KeepingUpwithJames80.png File:KeepingUpwithJames81.png File:KeepingUpwithJames82.png File:KeepingUpwithJames83.png File:KeepingupwithJames15.png|Deleted scene File:KeepingupwithJames11.jpg File:KeepingupwithJames12.jpg File:KeepingupwithJames13.jpg|Thomas wearing a Day Out with Thomas face File:KeepingupwithJames14.jpg Episode File:Keeping Up With James - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes